The Day That All Nerds Die
by HDTV-AllThisAndHeavenToo
Summary: The Avengers can't solve a case, so who do they call? Sherlock Holmes, of course! What happens when the Doctor rips a hole in the Time Vortex and crashes into Stark Tower? But wait, the U.S.S Enterprise get's sucked through the rip in time and land by the Stark Tower! Can these unlikely crews come together to stop a greater force than any of them have ever seen?
1. Chapter 1

Tony Stark paced around his tower, "Why couldn't anyone figure this out yet?" he talked to himself, trying to analyze every aspect of the strange disappearing that begun two weeks ago. Bruce Banner walked in, looking blank too.

"There's no sign of anything. None of these disappearing are connected. None of us can get any information, not even Natasha."

"Damnit." Tony cursed. "I swore to lay low, as Tony, not Ironman, but it looks like I don't have a choice." He prepared to open up one of the five suits he had left.

"I wouldn't do that just yet, chief." Natasha Romanoff strode in with class and poise, "We got a guy, working on the case. They say he's the best detective there is."

"Oh yeah? He better get on it then, I'm not paying him to sit around."

Clint Barton walked in after Natasha, "He's been on the move, trust me."

"How do you know?" Banner asked.

"I've been watching him… like a Hawkeye." He clicks his teeth.

"See what you did there, Legolas."

All of the sudden, a huge burst of light, and a large clatter filled the Stark Tower.

"Oh look, Thor's here." Tony points out.

"There is no news among all the realms. There is nothing to report. Maybe Loki's magic-."

Banner stops him, "We already said, we weren't brining in Loki."

Natasha agrees, "Besides, we already got another guy on the job."

"What's up with you and this guy, Nat?" Tony raises a brow.

"There's nothing?" She looks confused.

"No, there's defiantly something."

"Yeah, what's this guy's name anyways?" Steve Rogers walks in, cleaning his shield.

"His name is… well, Sherlock Holmes."

* * *

Sherlock stepped out of flat 221B and walked along the streets.

"So, what are we doing, exactly?" Watson catches up to the great detective.

"What we always do, but with the great 'superheroes' of the world. I hope to deduce them into something less, something more…real." He smiled.

"What about the people here?"

"Oh, London can survive a bit without me. They have before, right Watson?"

"Correct, but something doesn't feel right about this." He urged.

"Watson, it's just another case. It will be fine." Holmes chuckled, "Oh look, there's our plane." He pointed to a private jet in the distance. Watson agreed to attend, but still wasn't at ease with traveling to the United States to solve a simple case.

Once at the Stark Tower, Holmes and Watson were shown around, greeted and asked many unnecessary questions by the great Avengers about the simplest things.

* * *

The Doctor ran along the controls of the T.A.R.D.I.S, "No! No! That wasn't supposed to happen you dumb thing!" He kicked the controls, then patted them gently, "You know I love you, you sexy thing. But really? A hole in the Time Vortex?! Was that necessary?" The Doctor was alone once again, and lonely as ever. The T.A.R.D.I.S was moving on its own! Another emergency mission, he guessed and went along with her plan.

"Wait, a hole in the vortex? I could get back to River, or Rose for that matter, not that anyone of them would want me…" He talked to himself, as he was being tossed around in the blue box. "Do you know what this means, sexy?" He asked the T.A.R.D.I.S, "There are now way more problems that are being created that I'll just have to go fix! Thanks!" He answered sarcastically. The T.A.R.D.I.S threw him around for a few more moments before he landed.

He stepped out of the box and into a high technology building.

"Hello, can you tell me where I am?" He asked a pretty ginger woman.

"How did you get in here? Tony?" She ran off to find this Tony character.

"Hi, hello. Can you tell me what year I'm in?" He asked the dark haired lad.

"Um, securities breech. I have the best technology in the world, how did you manage to break in?"

"Well, I have the best technology in the universe, so I wouldn't argue with me." The Doctor stood defending his technology.

"Oh yeah, right." Tony replied, sarcastically, "I won't believe it till I see it, so… in your face."

"I would show you, but I wouldn't want to blow up your brain. Anyways, the question really is, what am I doing here? Why did the T.A.R.D.I.S want me in this boring ol' place?"'

Tony was still beating up about his toys, "I still don't believe you have the best out there."

"Oh, I do." The Doctor pulled out his Sonic Screwdriver.

"What is that?" Tony asked as the rest of the Avengers, and Holmes groups in.

The Doctor begins, "This little device? Oh, a Sonic Screwdriver and it's completely-."

"Harmless, yet out of this world." Holmes finishes, with a smirk.

"You! I like you! How did you figure that out?"

"It's a screwdriver to start, harmless in most every way. I could tell it was out of this world by the box. From here, it looks like it's bigger on the inside, but I think it's just an illusion."

The Doctor groans in agony, "Oh you should've stopped before the illusion part. It really is bigger on the inside, though."

"How is that possible?" Steve asks.

"Oh, it's practically in-."

"Another dimension. That's genius work. I'm Holmes." Sherlock reached to shake the Doctor's hand.

"Oh yes! You are brilliant! I do quite like you!" He shook it gratefully, then turns to Watson, "Can I keep him?"

Watson shook his head, no.

The Doctor shrugged, "Worth a shot. Wait, THE Sherlock Holmes?"

He nods.

"You are brilliant indeed! I've heard lots of things about you! It is a pleasure!"

"Can we get to the problem at hand, here?" Natasha butts in.

"Problem?" Doctor raised his brow.

"There's a murderer on the loose. We don't know who or what it is, but we think it's kidnapping these people." Clint informs.

"Interesting." The Doctor sits at Tony's desk and scratches his head, "And you couldn't figure it out? So you called up Holmes and Watson over here."

"Correct."

"Who are you lot anyways?"

"We're the Avengers. You've never heard of us?" Steve asks.

"OH! You're the crew that saved the world a couple of times, yeah. I need to know, what year is this?"

"2016." Tony informs.

The Doctor thinks back on what happened on Earth that year, "Oh yeah! Alright. Anyways, what's going on then?" He puts his feet up on the desk and begins reading the files, then tosses them out of the window.

"We worked 6 days to get those files…" Natasha frowned.

"Oh yeah? I worked 900 to save the universe but it never manages to stay safe, does it?"

"900?" Thor asks in amazement.

"Well, about, let's see… 1,300 now. Besides I didn't need the files anyways and neither did Holmes."

"How do you know?" Natasha brought up.

"If he needed them, he would be looking over them, wouldn't he?"

Sherlock nodded.

"Right, So! Let's get working! We need to stop this criminal so I can leave."

"Why can't you leave right now?" Tony sighed.

"The T.A.R.D.I.S wanted me here. And you don't argue with Sexy."

* * *

Captain Kirk and Spock ran through the Star Fleet meeting room.

"There has been an issue, Captain." The new Admiral announced.

"What is it, sir?" They stood at attention.

"There has been a tear in something we like to call the Time Vortex. We need you to investigate. Here is your information. You'll be deployed tonight at six."

James Kirk picked up the papers and studied them.

"We're going back in time?" He looked up.

"Yes, and it is a secret, so no one is going to know. You'll have your usual crew. Get on it, Captain."

They nod and walk to their ship, where the crew began to load up, and sign papers for cargo and other materials like that.

"I have to advise against this trip. Time travel is logically impossible, Captain." Spock says quietly

"But this is time travel, Spock. We might never get this chance again!" Worry spreads across Kirk's face.

"Are you going to tell your crew?"

"No… They'll figure it out sooner or later. Are we ready?" He checked around to make sure everything was in place before sitting in the chair.

"Where are we going captain?" Uhura prepared to speak any language. Spock smirked at her question.

"On a secret mission. Head to that cylinder shaped thing." He points to the cylinder containing all of time.

"Sir, is that the Time Vortex?" Sulu asked.

"Yes. Ladies and gentlemen, I'm taking you back in time." Kirk announces.

The U.S.S Enterprise blasts off in warp into the Vortex. The trip was a lot bumpy than anyone had thought. The Time Vortex tossed them around, flipped the ship, and eventually dropped them off at Earth.

"What planet are we at, sir?" Chekov asked through his communication device.

Kirk examined his surroundings, then was found speechless.

Spock answered for the Captain, "This is an older version of Earth."

"There's some space, and that building looks important, should we just land there?"

Sulu nodded and the rest of the crew went with the plan, but the landing didn't go as planned, they sort of… well crashed into the field.

Kirk unloaded his crew and led then into the huge tower.

"You are unauthorized to be here." A security guard stopped them.

"Listen, we've been through a lot, we're just trying to figure out where we are."

"As if you didn't know! This is the Stark Tower!"

"Tony Stark?" Spock asked.

Tony and the Avengers walked in, "So you have heard of me."

"You basically-." Kirk covered Spock's mouth.

"We're from the future… Um, what year is this?"

"2016."

"I can't believe we're this far back!"

Holmes, Watson, the Doctor and Thor dragged behind, talking about time travel, and the basics of it.

"Oh, hello!" The Doctor ran up to the crew. "I'm the Doctor!"

Kirk grinned, "Doctor? How did you get here?!" Familiar handshakes were exchanged.

"How do you know this man, Captain?" Spock wondered.

"Oh! I knew him when I was a child. He was investigating, or something, and talking to me when my father died."

"Yup! It's what I do, comforting people… well…. Other than saving the world… well… other than saving the universe."

"Where's the girl?" Kirk frowned.

The Doctor scratched his head, "Which girl?"

"The blonde one. You know exactly which one I'm talking about."

"Oh yes, Rose Tyler. She's in a better place." He smiled, but it didn't hide the hurt.

Kirk's countenance remained the same, "What happened to her?"

"It's really hard to explain in the short amount of time."

Kirk nodded.

"So, time travelers, what are you here for?"

"We were sent to investigate the Time Vortex and ended up here." Spock informed.

"Oh yes, that's my fault. The T.A.R.D.I.s accidently ripped a hole in the vortex, allowing you to get through and anyone else who manages to follow you. I really should fix that."

"Yes, but of all places, why did we end here?"

"I have a feeling that whatever we are investigating is a lot bigger than it looks," Holmes spoke up, "Therefore bringing these four teams together."

The Avengers looked at the group in awe. There was no way they would all get along.

Sherlock smirked, "So, why don't we put aside our differences for this one time, and begin, shall we?"


	2. Chapter 2

The Doctor looked around at the group, "So," He began, "Where should we begin with this mysterious force?" He thought it funny that they were more worried about the force than the crew. This group of people should never meet in all of history. These people combined could do unlimited things, with unlimited power.

"The files say that most of the kidnappings are in the sewers." Tony informed.

"But why are normal citizens going under the ground at all…" Sherlock thought aloud.

"Maybe they aren't humans at all." Spock concluded.

Holmes and the Doctor grinned at the same time, "Exactly!"

"Tell us what you think we should do Captain." Tony asked.

Kirk and Steve spoke at the same time, "Well- we should-."

"Take it away." Steve nodded toward the young man.

"Okay. I think we should send a crew down there to investigate, while some of us stay here and continue to figure out exactly what's going on. There needs to be one more crew to try and find the hideout."

"That's about what I was thinking!" Steve grinned.

Tony announced, "Let's get on it then. Doctor, I'm waiting for your call."

The Doctor scanned each person, "What, you want me to assign the groups?"

"If you wouldn't mind." Sherlock nodded.

He scratched his head, "Alright then. Uh, you blondie, what was your name?"

"Thor."

"Nice to meet you again. I want you to investigate the sewers with… Ginger over there."

"Natasha."

"Right, anyways, Blondie, Ginger and you, you look like Martha Jones! 'Ello!"

"It's Uhura." The dark haired girl announced.

"Right. Blondie, Ginger, and Jones, you're a team. Investigate in the sewers. I might send someone later." Thor, Natasha and Uhura nodded and walked out, but not before Uhura gave Spock a cute kiss.

"Next up, we need the people going out on the streets, getting people to talk about what they know." Sherlock reminded.

"Watson!" The Doctor announced, then giggled, "I like saying that! Watson!"

"Yesss?" John walked up.

"Okay, I need you, and let's see Birdy over there,"

"Clint."

"Whatever. I need you, Birdy, and Sulu on the streets."

They agreed, and left.

"Captain, where is the rest of your crew?" the Doctor asked Kirk.

"Still working on repairing the ship."

"Fantastic! Let's get a move on then, shall we? The rest of you look smart, I like you all. You will be working with me."

Tony and Banner led them down to the science wing of the tower, where they began searching the cameras, hacking into important things, and finding out exactly what's driving this "mysterious force."

"I've got a reading, Captain." Spock looked up from the old technology. "It's barely working, but I think I've found something."

"What do you mean barely working?!" Tony shouted.

"He's from the future. He knows this technology is way before his time." Sherlock smirked, while pacing around the room, thinking.

Tony frowned and checked on Banner's gamma department.

"How are you?"

Banner shrugged, "I'm okay. Just finishing some readings. How are you?"

"No, I mean, what do you think of all these groups?" Tony searched his face for any kind of expression.

"Doctor what's-his-face over there is just reeking of insane."

"Oi! I am not!" He sneered, "Its madness. Get it right." He turned and went back to his work.

"See what I mean? Sherlock, is well, Sherlock. And I don't even know where to begin with the Enterprise."

"Yeah. I agree. After we've completed this, they need to leave." He glared around the room.

"I'm not saying they're bad, Tony. Just not who we're used to working with."

Tony nodded in response.

"The nerve of some humans." The Doctor rolled his eyes at Tony's response and stood next to Sherlock. "What do you think it is?"

He shook his head, "Not sure. It's probably a high class criminal messing with our minds. Probably nothing. And you?"

The Doctor shrugged, "Maybe a criminal, maybe an alien."

Sherlock chuckled at his last answer.

"I do not trust these outsiders, Captain." Spock whispered to his friend.

Kirk looked around, "Well we can't just leave them, Spock. We're going to help then and as soon as it's done, we'll leave."

"That's what we want you to do anyways." Tony looked at the pair.

"I don't like this time era." Kirk glared at Tony.

"It doesn't like you either."

Sherlock sighed, "Are we going to be children here? Or can you two be man enough to work out your differences."

"Wonderfully said!" the Doctor laughed.

* * *

Thor, Natasha and Uhura walked in silence into the sewers. Thor gripped his hammer, ready to fight, Nat loaded her guns, and Uhura held up her phaser. They snuck around corners, and crept quietly through the passageway.

"So are you and the elf-."

"He's a Vulcan." Uhura nodded.

"Right. Are you two together?" Nat smiled.

"Yeah. Are you and that Tony guy-."

"Oh no, I'm sort of with Clint. Hawkeye."

Uhura nodded, keeping focused on the mission.

"What do you think this mighty beast is?" Thor asked the girls.

"Probably an alien." Uhura and Natasha said at the same time.

"I'd have to agree."

They can across a dead woman, who looked perfectly normal, other than the fact it had earpieces in each ear. Nat bent down and picked out the earpiece with a slimy thing attached to it.

"Yuck." She put it in Thor's hands.

"I have never seen such things before."

"It went into her brain and killed her." Uhura concluded. "Captain," she spoke into her communicating device, "We have one dead. There was an earpiece in her ear, and it went to her brain, and took control over her and killed her." Uhura looked around and her crew was gone. "Captain!" She screamed and the cuff went silent.

* * *

Watson, Clint and Sulu walked on different streets.

"Hi, can you tell me anything about the disappearing people? Do you know anything?" The crew got doors slammed in their face time and time again.

"Got anything?" The group met up again.

Each of them shook their heads with a depressing, "No."

A strange man with an earpiece walked past them, "Yes, we have them. Yes sir, all three of them."

The group grinned at each and followed the man until her got to the sewers.

"Look like we've found our link, Spock." Sulu said in his communicating device. "We're following him into the sewers." They jumped into the sewers, and found they it was not the passageway they expected. It was a ship. They wondered around, scanning the area for life forms, and dodging silver soldiers, who's walking made a ton of sound.

"Sir," The robot said in its monotone voice, "the cyber men are ready."

Sulu whispered, "Captain see if anyone knows about the cyber men."

"Wonderful. We will rise once again. Bring them to me." An all too familiar voice spoke.

"That sounds like… but it can't be…" Clint thought.

"We will sound again!" A different familiar voice agreed.

"Captain, Khan is back!" Sulu whispered in alarm.

"And tell him Loki is too!"


End file.
